Noir
by Kashiira
Summary: Pendant Hades, le POV d'une possession. Première fic de la série Rédemption


__

Titre : Noir

Auteur : Kashiira

Genre : Angst, angst, angst !

Couple : surprise, basé sur shun

Disclaimer : Chevaliers pas à moi – Stop – Bien dommage – Stop – Me fais pas de sous dessus – Stop – Juste pour le fun.

****

Noir

Ce n'est pas moi, Seiya !

Ne me regarde pas ainsi.

Ce n'est pas moi !

Il m'a volé mon esprit, mon corps…

Je le sens dans mon âme, il fouille chacun de mes souvenirs, même les plus intimes… tous, avant de les rejeter avec mépris, comme des boulettes de papiers sans importance, inutiles.

Il me met à nu, me soumet contre ma volonté.

J'ai mal !

Pardonne-moi Seiya… Je ne peux pas.

J'essaye de résister mais il est partout, omniprésent.

Il s'enfonce en moi de plus en plus profondément et plus il me pénètre plus la douleur m'envahit presque physiquement.

Il me déchire.

Lacère mon identité.

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais plus mon nom.

…

Shun.

C'est ainsi que tu m'appelles, que tu me supplies.

Tu ne comprends pas.

Tu me demandes de redevenir l'ami que tu connaissais et la douleur ne fait qu'augmenter.

Je te trahis, Seiya !

Vas-t-en !

Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps, tu ne pourras rien contre lui… contre moi.

Mais d'un geste, il te propulse soudain dans les limbes et je ne peux que hurler, que refuser d'admettre la réalité.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Que l'ai-je laissé faire ?

C'est mon bras…

C'est mon bras qui a provoqué ta perte.

Pas toi !

Je ne voulais pas !

Je hurle ton nom mais seul le silence passe mes lèvres.

Le silence et un léger rire, lent et arrogant… orgueilleux.

Le rire d'un dieu qui trouve mon désespoir et ma détresse du plus haut comique.

Un rire qui sonne désespérément à mes oreilles.

Je sens son mépris pour la marionnette que je suis devenu, pour la faiblesse de mon esprit… pour l'amour que je te portais.

…

Que je te porte.

Je ne peux pas y croire !

Pas toi !

Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

Tu ne peux pas être parti, c'est impossible !

Je me rappelle tant de choses.

Je me souviens des chevaliers noirs…

Ta volonté à me sauver alors que je tentais de te protéger… Par deux fois, tu t'es obstiné à me faire passer avant toi-même.

Je me souviens que c'est sur ton dos que j'ai repris conscience lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire...

Toutes ces détails qui faisaient de toi une personne si facile à aimer : ton amour de la musique, ton obstination à garder tes amis heureuxà les protéger, ton respect d'Athéna qui nous a contaminé les uns après les autres, ta gentillesse, ta franchise…

Ton sourire…

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je déteste viscéralement autrui…

Je le hais !

Je hais cette présence moqueuse et méprisante.

Je la hais pour l'invasion, le viol de mon esprit.

Je la hais pour ce qu'elle t'a fait à travers moi.

Je hais ce dieu… cet Hades de toute mon âme.

Et plus que tout, je me hais moi.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui résister, de l'empêcher de te tuer… car tu es mort, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sens plus ton cosmos.

Je me suis montré faible une fois de plus et cette fois, je t'ai coûté la vie…

C'est de ma faute…

Ce devrait être moi à ta place !

Ma haine enfle de plus en plus, je me laisse porter par elle et par ma douleur qui la nourrit comme une corne d'abondance rassasie un affamé.

Hades est surpris et n'a pas le temps de réagir, je le submerge de toute ma colère et ma peine.

C'était facile.

Trop facile…

Qu'importe, je suis à nouveau maître de moi-même.

Ce n'est qu'un répit, je le sens remuer au fond de mon esprit, pousser pour reprendre le contrôle mais cette fois, je suis prévenu et lui résiste.

Je ne tiendrai pas éternellement mais ce sera assez. Je sens un cosmos inconnu approcher et il me faut toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas me jeter au cou de mon frère.

Ikki !

J'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots et de me réfugier entre ses bras comme lorsque j'étais enfant mais, même lui ne pourra pas me protéger d'Hades.

" Tue-moi ! "

Coupé net dans sa phrase, il me fixe la bouche à moitié ouverte sur une poignée de mots qui meurent avant même de voir le jour.

" Shun ? "

Sa voix est étranglée, incrédule.

" Je t'en supplie, mon frère ! Tue-moi ! Hades est en moi… Tue-moi avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus, je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps ! "

Il secoue la tête.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer comme il me dit de tenir tête à mon hôte indésirable.

Ne sait-il pas que c'est un Dieu ?

Je ne pourrai pas !

Je perds déjà pied.

" Ikki ! Tu le dois ! Je t'en supplie, fait-le ! Il est en train de revenir ! "

Ma voix est partie dans les aigûs et des larmes me piquent les yeux , tandis que mes bras se referment sur mon torse comme pour _le_ retenir.

" Sauve-moi ! Sauve athena, Ikki ! Tue-le ! "

Enfin, mon frère se décide et lève une main tremblante…

Mais trop tard…

Je sens soudain une déchirure presque physique briser mon contrôle et le dieu reprend place aux premières loges de mon esprit.

Je hurle mais à nouveau seul le silence franchit mes lèvres tandis que je me sens tomber.

Ikki !

Hades a appris sa leçon : il me repousse vers le bas et lacère méthodiquement mon âme n'en laissant que des lambeaux.

J'oublie rapidement qui je suis et la raison pour laquelle je devrais résister et ne peux qu'assister de très loin à la confrontation entre le dieu et l'homme, le chevalier.

Mon frère…

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je souffre, je suis juste fatigué et je sombre lentement.

Suis-je le parasite ou ce corps m'appartenait-il ?

C'est ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que tout ne devienne noir et que je ne m'enfonce dans le néant.


End file.
